


Losing and Winning

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - MMA, Brief Sexual Content, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, actress/model/entrepreneur Bulma, famous fighter Vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: “Star MMA fighter, Vegeta, caught canoodling with busty blonde.  Trouble in paradise with the lovely Bulma?”Vegeta didn’t really need this shit on fight day.





	Losing and Winning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EspadaIV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/gifts).

“Star MMA fighter, Vegeta, caught canoodling with busty blonde. Trouble in paradise with the lovely Bulma?”

It’s the first thing he saw when he woke on fight day. He was still groggy and starving when he checked his phone for messages. His breakfast sat while he read through the article, careful not to grip too tightly as he read the nonsense.

That woman? She came up to him and he told her exactly where she could go. Fucking paparazzi and fucking fan girls. Like anyone could measure up to Bulma Briefs. Like he deserved anyone lesser.

It was halfway through his second helping of eggs and bacon that he realized Bulma hadn’t called him yet. She called almost every morning and she definitely called the morning of fight days, whether she was able to attend or not.

He grabbed his phone again, ignoring the questions from his manager about apparently another article with the same damn picture.

No texts. No missed calls.

He checked her social media. Nothing new posted but fucking hell the story showed up on twitter too. Fuck.

She had to have seen it. Did she believe it.

“Dammit, woman...”. Vegeta called her, ready to get an earful from his girlfriend-

Voice mail.

Okay, that wasn’t too uncommon. Bulma was busy. An actress, a model, an entrepreneur. She had meetings and things too. It was possible she was already on her flight too.

Vegeta sent a text telling her not to believe that “fucking garbage” and tried to put it out of his mind. His day was full and he couldn’t risk being distracted before this fight. 

He’s held the title for the past year, defeating three other would be champions. He’s only ever lost two fights in his whole career and both were pretty early on. Frieza, an older fighter, beat him once by knock out but he came back and put an end to that bastard’s career when he used a spinning kick and broke the guy’s shin. Then a fast fucker by the nickname Buu took a win against him over a bull shit split decision. Buu retired not long after that seeking a less violent lifestyle. It still pissed Vegeta off to know he’d never have his revenge.

Now though, Vegeta was the top dog. The other fighters envied him and even though they all claimed to they wanted to fight him, most of them were too chicken shit to do so.

Except one.

Goku. A dim witted country bumpkin who was originally a wrestler of some renown out in the sticks. He gained some traction and started working with a new trainer named Kai who decided Goku should make the move into MMA and challenge Vegeta.

What an idiot. Vegeta was going to mop the floor with this guy.

Sure, he was a decent enough fighter. He did make it long enough to get a fight with Vegeta, after all. But the guy never seemed to take his fights too seriously and Vegeta was going take full advantage of that. 

Once Vegeta got his full of breakfast it and made it known to his manager he wasn’t even going to respond to such nonsense while he was focused on the fight, he was off to the hotel spa for a much needed massage. Still nothing from Bulma.

Vegeta relaxed in the sauna, eyes closed and meditated. The fight. He had to focus on the fight. Goku was faster than he looked capable and had a lot of experience grappling. He’d want to keep the fight off the ground if he wanted to end it quick. No missed texts or calls from the only person he cared about.

Dinner was light and early. Vegeta finished his broth and salad and did more stretches. Her plane should have landed by now.

The changing room smelled rancid and everyone was pissing Vegeta off. He put his ear buds and drowned everything else out. Nappa wrapped his hands while Vegeta definitely didn’t look where his phone sat on his bag.

She believed it. Why else wouldn’t she have called? Did she really think he was like all those other assholes? Vegeta knee his personality wasn’t the best. He was...rough around the edges, is what Bulma would say. But dammit, he was loyal! Vegeta wouldn’t stray over some random piece of ass. He didn’t like groupies, he didn’t like women who thought if they were hot they’d have you wrapped around their finger.

Bulma was different. She was hot. No, beautiful. She was also tough, not afraid to get angry and let her opinions be known. Bulma was smart as hell, too. She modeled but also ran a business. Her dad worked in the science field and she helped him out too. Bulma was so fucking kind. Constantly giving to charity, working to make lives better.

She’s was one in a million. 

And some bimbo looking for her “15 minutes of fame” ruined the best thing in his life.

The best thing.

Bulma. Not fighting.

...fuck.

His walk in was lack luster. Vegeta couldn’t get into it, didn’t feel the fight in him like he usually did. This was a championship fight, the place was packed-

And Vegeta felt like a fucking kicked puppy as he half assed his intro, ready to get things over with so he could try and talk to Bulma. 

His gloves were checked, his shorts, his mouth. Vaseline was applied to his face and Vegeta snorted, like he usually does. As if some loser was actually going to be able to hit him in the face.

Before he knew it he was in the ring, bouncing a little and throwing some punches to loosen up and tile the crowd. Vegeta didn’t look out and give his normal sneer, not feeling up to it. He did roll his eyes though as his opponent was announced.

“Can’t wait to end this guy.” He muttered to Nappa, leaning against the ropes. Vegeta turned his head so he wouldn’t see that doofus come in with his stupid smile and that’s when he saw her.

Bulma. In the seat held for her. Smiling and waving at him. 

Vegeta pushes himself up, something in his chest easing. She was here. She looked happy? Why didn’t she fucking call? Why was he more relieved than pissed right now?

Vegeta pointed his gloved hand at her and Bulma blew him a kiss in return.

Questions later. Fight now.

—

Two rounds. Two rounds before Goku punched him in the fucking face and he fell like a sack of potatoes. He came to, but not quick enough. Goku was the champ. 

Vegeta wiped his bloody nose on his arm despite Nappa’s nagging to let the doctor look at it and he shuffled out of the octagon. 

She was there waiting for him, bottom lip between her teeth in worry as she ignored security telling her she couldn’t be back her. When Bulma saw him she pushed past the man and barreled into Vegeta.

“Oof-“

“Are you okay?” Bulma pulled back and touched his face gently, not caring about the blood.

Fuck, he loved her.

“I’m fine, come on.” Vegeta nodded to the door and Bulma opened it. “Give is a bit, Nappa.” He shot his corner man a look and the door shut behind them.

“Christ, Vegeta, your face. Where’s a towel?” 

“Stop. What are you doing here?”

Bulma straightened from where she was bent over his bag. “What are you talking about? I always come to the fights if I don’t have a prior arrangement. We talked about me coming to this one weeks ago. How hard did he hit you?”

“Why the fuck didn’t you answer my calls? My texts? I thought...that article...” The words had no bite, he wasn’t angry. Just bewildered.

Bulma snorted. “About you and that girl? As if you’d go for that.” His sentiments, exactly. “I’ve dealt with tabloids and magazines speculating about the smallest thing they think they can spin into a scandal. I wasn’t worried.” She picked up scissors from his bag and stepped closer.

Okay, that was good. “You still didn’t call.”

“Dad went to the hospital late last night with chest pain. He’s fine, thankfully. I dropped my phone though. In a puddle because, of course, right?” She sighed and pulled his arms up, starting to cut the tape to free his hands. “I told Yamcha to text you, let you know what was going on and that I was heading to the airport. You didn’t get it?”

His right hand was freed and Vegeta flexed his fingers. “I blocked that idiot’s number months ago.”

“What? Why? Because he’s my ex? Come on, Vegeta-“

“No, I blocked him because he sent me a million fucking memes a day!”

“...oh.” She freed his left hand and he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. “Vegeta-“

He cut her off with a kiss. Hands wandered to her ass to pick her up. Bulma’s legs wrapped around him and the next thing Vegeta knew he had her pressed against a wall, two fingers inside of her. She didn’t care he was sweaty, didn’t care his blood was getting on her face, didn’t care that he lost. She was here and that was the most important thing.

After, on the small sofa, Bulma sat in his lap, head on his shoulder. “We should make this tradition, all the fights I come to we get frisky afterwards. It’s pretty hot.”

“Marry me.”

Bulma pushed back, mouth hanging open. “What?”

“You heard me.”

They were both naked from the waist down, still coming down from their intimacy. It probably wasn’t the best way to propose, and yet...

It was the right time. She was beside him, has been beside him this whole time. Vegeta knew he wanted her by his side for the rest of his life.

Bulma was frowning. “You’re unbelievable! You ask that now?”

“Because I fucking know now. Bulma, will you marry me or-or not?” 

“Of course I will! But you have to ask again. In front of my family. And you’ll do it properly, down on one knee, a ring, the whole shebang. I’ll act surprised.” 

“...fine.” He’d do anything for her.

She kissed his cheek. “Let’s get you cleaned up and looked at by the doctor, mister. Then we can have round two back at the hotel~”

Vegeta really fucking loved her.


End file.
